


Littles and Cuddles

by knitgrump



Series: Little Grumps [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caretaker Arin, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, little danny is all cute and sleepy, little!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitgrump/pseuds/knitgrump
Summary: Danny goes little during a long recording session, so Arin takes care of him.





	Littles and Cuddles

Dan caught his thumb traveling towards his mouth for the third time. It had been a long session; they’d been going for at least four hours, and it was getting time where they needed to take a break. Dan was starting to feel it. 

At some point during the episode he went nonverbal and his thumb successfully landed in his mouth. He was vaguely aware of Arin glancing at him every now and then, of him not yelling as much, not swearing as much. By the time Arin ended the episode, Danny was curled up in a ball, sucking on his thumb, and staring straight at Arin. 

Arin put the controller down and focused all of his attention on Danny. He reached out and gently pet Danny’s head. Danny’s eyes slipped shut. 

“How little are you, Danny?” Arin asked softly. 

Danny though for a second before holding up two fingers. Arin smiled. 

“That’s really little! Cmon, lets go get you into your PJs, huh?”

Danny yawned and nodded, reaching both arms out at Arin. A well known signal between them that Danny wanted to be picked up. So of course Arin did, both thankful and worried that Danny didn’t way anymore than he did. 

“We gotta get you eating more, baby,” he said as he made his way through the house, Danny balanced on his hip. Danny let out a whine. 

Arin turned his head and kissed Danny on the forehead. “I know, baby boy, but you gotta eat more.”

He finally laid Danny down on the guest bed—Suzy was fine with the dynamic, honestly thought it was pretty cute, but she preferred if Arin didn’t diaper Danny in the master bedroom. Arin blew a quick raspberry on Danny’s tummy before rooting through the dresser to find a diaper as well as Danny’s blue and green pacifier with a stegosaurus on it. 

Danny’s thumb was gently coaxed out of his mouth to be replaced with the pacifier and the next thing he knew he was being picked up again, diapered and without pants. He rested his head on Arin’s shoulder, dozing off before even getting tucked in. He was in good hands. 

As Arin tucked him in, he found himself just gazing at Danny. This dynamic was in some ways still new, but Arin found that he got just as much joy out of taking care of Danny as Dan did taking care of him. Arin thought about how lucky he was to have such a supportive friend—Suzy was also supportive as fuck, but as his wife things were slightly different—as he climbed into the bed behind Dan and held him against Arin’s chest.


End file.
